Providing personalized information to an occupant of a vehicle may improve a travel experience. While a vehicle occupant may utilize a personal mobile device to select content for delivery via a wireless communications network, there may be challenges associated with displaying content that is personalized for a particular vehicle occupant at a display location within the vehicle that is different from a display screen of the personal mobile device.